As noted well, because of convenience and rapidity of long distance traveling, the number of vehicle holdings every home is increased. In Korea, the number of vehicle holdings exceeds 10 millions. On average, each home holds one or more vehicles.
As the number of vehicles is increased, the amount of consumption of fuels such as gasoline, light oil, LPG or the like is further increased. Such petroleum fuels have the estimated amount of deposits. It is expected that those fuels will be depleted in the near future.
Accordingly, as time goes, the price of the petroleum fuels soars. Further, smoke, etc. generated when the petroleum fuels are combusted becomes a factor that causes severe environmental contamination.
In view of those problems, vehicles using electricity or solar heat have recently been developed. The vehicle using electricity cannot be charged while being driven and requires a long time to charge electricity.
Furthermore, in order to install an electricity charging station, an expensive electric power cable has to be extended to the electricity charging station. In this case, not only its installation cost is very high, but also the facilities are very dangerous. In this connection, the electric vehicle is applied to only leisure or carts for a golf course, but is not commercialized.